The Wonderland Surprise
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Was written as Dokuga Holiday Exchange 2018 story, Kagome and Sesshoumaru go on a winter trip, Kagome is upset that Sesshoumaru is 'working' while on the trip. Little does she know that his 'working' was not really 'work'.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas or Christmas at Holly Lodge, all rights belong to their rightful owners.

Written for Critcat for the Dokuga Holiday Exchange 2018, finally posting it here so that evveryone can see it as well.

Rating: PG

Present for Critcrat by Siera Goddess of the Sea

The Wonderland Surprise

Kagome walked through the house holding a clip-board, as she checked off things on her lists, "let's see, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, shampoo, soap,…" she continued down the list as she gathered. She wanted to make sure she didn't forget anything or leave anything behind. After all, there wasn't everything into a basket. Carrying it to the bedroom she worked on finding space for everything in her suitcase going be a convenience store or department store anywhere near where they were headed. She sighed looking at the clothes piled on the bed; she just hoped she was packing enough. They were going to be heading into the mountains for the holiday. A nice get-away from work and everything stress full.

At least she would finally get some nice relaxing time with her husband; he was always working even when he was at home. if he wasn't on the phone with a share-holder, he was on his lap-top on a conference call, if he wasn't on his phone or computer he was busy having people coming and going, or doing paper work late into the night. Thankfully, there would hopefully be no cell reception, let alone Wi-Fi connections at the cottage they would be staying.

Speaking of her husband, she looked up when he walked into the room, "Kagome, you know you don't have to do all the packing. That's what the servants are for, where is that toad anyways."

Kagome stuck her hands on her hips, "Sesshoumaru you know how I feel about packing. I prefer to do it myself so I can make sure nothing is missed." She began packing the clothes into the suitcase, "and I had Jaken take Rin and Shippou to their grandmother's. He should be back soon." While Kagome and Sesshoumaru spend some quality time at the mountain lodge, Rin and Shippou would be having fun and spending time with their grandmother at the Higureshi temple. Mrs. Higureshi would be taking them a winter festival, Kagome felt that things would be too boring at the lodge for them and she wanted some alone time with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval, "as long as they behave themselves." He turned as his cell went off and he answered walking out of the room.

"Don't forget you promised no working when we reach the lodge," Kagome called after him, he waved his hand acknowledging that he heard. Kagome shook her head before returning to packing.

Two hours later Jaken pulled the car up to the front of the residence, Kagome carted out the suitcases as Jaken hopped out of the front seat and began stuffing the suitcases in the trunk. Kagome climbed in and glanced at her watch, Sesshoumaru was late; he was supposed to be off his last minute conference call twenty minutes ago, "Sesshoumaru! It's time to leave!" They had to leave soon if they wanted to make it to the cottage before dark. It would take at least a three to four hour drive to travel to it.

Sesshoumaru was on cell phone when he came out of the house, "no I said wanted it done before the holiday. I will be away on for the next few days and I want everything done before I return is that understood." He hung up the phone as he got in next to her kissing her forehead, "just a few last minute calls then I will be done."

As Jaken got into the driver seat and started the car on it's journey, Kagome sighed shaking her head, "Sesshoumaru you promised there would be no working on this trip." She should have known that he would be hard for him to honestly keep that promise with what a work-a-holic he was. She sighed again, "alright, but I swear you better be done with 'work' by the time we reach the cottage.

The drive was long and tiring, thankfully Sesshoumaru had had a dvd player and tv installed into the car. Kagome had brought a large selection of dvds with them. During the first two hours she had The Grinch Who Stole Christmas going, and in between work calls Sesshoumaru would stare it with an eye twitch, he knew she purposely chose that movie to try to annoy and call out his grinchly presumption of the holidays as she called it. She laughed at the look on his face, oh she was enjoying this, she and Inuyasha had always joked around the holidays that Sesshoumaru was Grinch. The kids even got in on it, and in effort to not let Inuyasha be right Sesshoumaru tried to spend more time with kids and her or make sure to plan family events. This time he had planned the trip to the cottage, but she felt like he was still hiding something. She could only guess though it had something to do with the cottage.

Just as the first movie was ending Jaken rolled down the interior window, "there's a small little café we are about to pass, would you like to stop for a break?"

"A break sounds great Jaken, "Kagome said stretching, "I need to stretch my legs and a cup of coffee sounds good." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, Jaken pulled the car into the parking lot of the little café.

It was a small café, a little old fashion as well, it almost look like a wooden cottage itself. Red, Blue, and Green lights were strung out along the edges and a holiday wreath hung on the door. In the window as a frosted painted design depicting a wonderland of snow. When they stepped inside Kagome laughed cheerfully, "Wow it's so wonderful. It's like a Christmas coffee shop straight out of story." The old fashion wooden round tables and cheers were decorated in Christmas colors, decorations strung from celling to floor and in the middle was a large Christmas tree and red chair near a fireplace where stockings were hung.

A waitress dressed in red stockings, and a red and white skirt and white tunic with a red jacked and holly pin walked up to them, her shoes jingled with each step, red and pointed with a bell, and a Santa hat that jingled , "hi welcome to the Holly Jolly Café, how many in your party.

"Two," Sesshoumaru replied, trying to keep his eye from twitching in either shock or annoyance, Kagome couldn't tell which. This of course had her laughing even harder, "yes two, thank you so much."

The waitress smiled and laughed, apparently used to the reactions," this way then." She led them to a table near the fire-place, "out of towners' right, I highly recommend the peppermint choco. It's a peppermint and cocoa flavored coffee drink with vanilla creamer. A wonderful pick-me up for a long trip."

"Thanks, we'll go with your suggestion, two please," Kagome smiled, as the waitress nodded and went to fill the order. "Oh don't give me that look; it's great to try new things."

Sesshoumaru did another eye-twitch at the recommendation, it didn't sound appeasing to him, he sighed at Kagome's point, "indeed, it'll be interesting to try something new. Very well, but you will be tasting it first."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome laughed, "be right back." She made a quick trip to the restroom and when she returned her jaw drop. Their drinks had been brought and what she came upon where two large santa had shaped cups with a vanilla whipped topping, a rolled piece of green and white chocolate shaped like elf legs sticking out of the foam. A minty aroma reached her nose as she sat down, "hmm it smells and looks great."

She picked up her cup as Sesshoumaru watched her, taking a small sip, before her eyes widen and she took a larger sip. As soon as the concoction touched her tongue she got a blast of mint and chocolate, mixed with decadent taste of the coffee beans. The vanilla whipped topping added the right sweetness to balance the bitterness of the coffee beans. Seeing her enjoyment Sesshoumaru took a sip and his own face mirrored Kagome's surprise. As he glanced at it, "it seems I misjudged it, it is quite delectable."

"It's delicious," Kagome concurred, "I'm so glad we stumbled upon this place. I look forward to stopping here on the way back."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, "we will be sure to take the same route back so that we may visit here again. Hmmm I must be sure to inform work about it as well, many of our employees would enjoy it as well."

Kagome smiled, "that's a great idea, just wait till after our trip. No working while on this trip remember."

The waitress came over, "how did you like the drinks?"

"They were delicious, please bring us three to go as well please," Kagome said as handed the waitress her card.

The waitress smiled a big smile, "I'm so glad to hear that, we'll have them up at once. Would you like to get some of our special Holly Jolly cookies to go as well, we sell a large variety box for only 5.00"

"Sure," Kagome said, as the waitress went to complete the order.

"Three?" Sesshoumaru asked, he figured she ordered more to go, but did she plan on drinking two, she'd be in a caffeinated hyper-state before they even reach the cottage.

"One for Jaken of course, he works so hard for us, and he's been stuck out in the car all this time with only a quick restroom break," Kagome smiled as the waitress brought a large box, she wasn't kidding when she said large variety box, the large bakery box had at least a couple dozen Christmas shaped cookies decorated in many colors and chocolate. "Wow they look soooooooo tasty, can't wait to try them."

"Have a good day, I hope you choose to visit us again," the waitress waved them off as they head back to the car.

Kagome handed a drink through the window to Jaken, "here Jaken, we got you one as well. It's a very delicious peppermint choco coffee. I'm sure you'll love it."

"oh thank you Lady Kagome, thank you!" Jaken cried tears of joy, taking a sip his bug-like eyes bugged out even more as he jumped in his seat, "wow! So good!" Jaken cheerfully started the car up as they pulled out of the lot.

With a now very cheerful and energy fueled Jaken in the driver seat, Kagome started the second movie that would get them through the rest of the journey, Christmas at Holly Lodge. She leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she sipped her drink watching the movie. Occasionally eyeing the laptop that Sesshoumaru had turned on, rolling her eyes she went back to watching the movie. Giggling at different parts throughout it.

Sesshoumaru knew Kagome didn't want him working, and in truth he wasn't really doing business, but he couldn't tell her that or it would ruin the surprise he had for her. Once he finally reach a finishing point he turned the laptop just as Kagome burst out laughing, "oooh busted."

He looked up to see the main character of the movie just finding out that her interest was working to take over her lodge, and was currently sending him automatic wake-up calls through the entire night. He sweat dropped, that would be something that Kagome certainly would pull. But he also found himself being pulled in as he leaned back letting himself take a rest to as he wrapped an arm around Kagome watching the rest of the movie with her.

Just as the movie credits rolled, Jaken rolled the interior window down, "Master, we've arrived." Sesshoumaru rolled his window, the large but cozy mountain cottage sat in front of them. Christmas lights and icicle light strung along the sides, around the windows and the door. A large snowman light sat in the front yard along with a Santa and sleigh set up on the roof. Inuyasha and the workers did a good job in getting the place set before their arrival.

"Wow! It looks great Sesshoumaru," Kagome hopped out on the opposite side, as Sesshoumaru got out as well.

"Wait till you see the inside," Sesshoumaru replied, he tossed some keys to Jaken, "Jaken retrieve our suitcases and transport them inside.

"Yes sir," Jaken scurried out of the car, and began collecting their things as Sesshoumaru led Kagome inside.

When the door opened there was a staircase on the right that led to the upstairs, garland and bows streamed along the railings. A giant wreath hung on the upper landing blinking with red, green and blue lights. Two large Nutcracker statuettes stood in the hall on either side of the living room entrance, when Kagome walked through they began to light up and play the Nutcracker Ballet music.

"Awwwwwwwwwww! So cute!" Kagome squealed, but then screamed in joy when she stepped into the living room. A large 24 foot tree sat next to the fireplace on a red tree skirt, lights and ornaments hung from the branches. Each ornament was handmade and depicted pictures of the family and friends. Kagome gently twirled one that had a picture of her and Sesshoumaru, "this had to have taken a long time to make. I can't believe you managed all this Sesshoumaru."

"This isn't even the main surprise," Sesshoumaru replied removing his coat, "but you'll have to wait till sunrise for the main surprise."

Kagome's eyes widened, "sunrise?!" After all that coffee she drank there was no way she was getting any sleep.

Sesshoumaru chuckled knowing what she was thinking, "then it's best we find something to keep you busy so you don't bounce off the walls till then." He led her to the kitchen was decorated ceiling to floor too, the counter had multiple designs of cookie cutters, "I know we have the cookies from the Café, we should save those for the surprise."

"That's a great idea," Kagome jumped into a chair as he pulled out pre-mixed dough that had been waiting for them. They got to work rolling out and cutting cookies, from elf designs to Santa and his reindeer. As they completed a batch they'd set it on a pan and place it in the oven. When that batch came out of the oven, they set the next batch in and start decorating with the large supply of icing that also been prepared for them before their arrival.

By the time the last batch was completed they had over 12 dozen cookies baked and decorated, Kagome brushed her hair out of her face, "wow, I can't believe we completed over 12 dozen cookies. Why was there that much batter to begin with?"

"Whatever is left over we will take home with us for the kids, since they were not able to be here," Sesshoumaru pointed out. In truth he wanted to make sure there was enough to keep Kagome busy, and the plan worked out perfectly. Arriving well after 9:00 and after all the baking and decorating of over 12 dozen cookies, it was 4:45 am. Sunrise would be at 5:00 which left them with just enough time to reach the spot.

He gathered their coats, hats and gloves, "alright, it's almost time for your surprise."

"Oooh what is it?" Kagome asked as she put her gloves and hat on and then slipped her boots on.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it," Sesshoumaru pointed out. He led her out the kitchen door and down the deck stairs to a shoveled out path. Chuckling when she snuggled to his side because of the cold breeze, "it'll be worth the chill."

He led her through the path that wind and bend through the trees, after about 10 minutes of walking they came to a small cliff that over looked a frozen lake. Kagome stepped beside him, "I don't see anything Sesshoumaru, and is it supposed to be here?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, glancing at his watch, "yes, and just about….now."

Hearing Kagome gasp he looked up, the sun was beginning to rise just beyond the lake, and as the light reached the lake. A wondrous show of sparkling crystal lights began to appear, reflecting the light onto the surrounding area. All the trees had been decorated in painstakingly detail of icicle lights and ornaments surrounding the entire lake. The lake surface shone like a diamond as the recent fallen snow increased the sparkling effect, beneath the water was an entire frozen village display covered in thousands of lights. It looked like a Christmas village straight out of Santa's workshop. The sunrise alone was enough to make Kagome breathless. In combination with all the work that had to have put in, she moved close and saw that Candy cane poles were set up around the lake with a rope of lights. And hidden to the sound was a small shed that was painted in Christmas colors. A plush bench sat within it with a make-shift fireplace.

"It's amazing Sesshoumaru!" Kagome turned throwing her arms around him and hugging him. "So this is what you were up to all along, I knew you were up to something but this, this is amazing!"

Sesshoumaru smiled hugging her, "all for you my dear. Yes, with a little help from Inuyasha and some of our workers. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to make sure it was surprise for you."

"It was a Wonderland Surprise!" Kagome replied as she leaned up kissing him, "I love you so much and you made me so happy."

Sesshoumaru returned the kiss chuckling, "I can see that, and I love you too. I'm glad you enjoyed the surprise." They spend the rest of the sunrise sitting on the plush bench enjoying the beautiful site of the sparkling wonderland.

The End

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year Critcrat, I hope you like it.


End file.
